livingdeaddollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolls
Here are all the Living Dead Dolls released so far. Please click on a doll name for detailed information such as death date, back story, etc. Living Dead Dolls (Main Series) Series 1: *'Sadie' *'Sin' *'Posey' *'Eggzorcist' *'Damien' Series 2: *'School time Sadie' *'Kitty' *'Deadbra Ann' *'Lizzie Borden' *'Lou Sapphire' Series 3: *'Bride of Valentine' *'Sheena' *'Lilith' *'Lottie' *'Schitzo' Series 4: *'Inferno' *'Sybil' *'Lulu' *'Ms. Eerie' *'Macumba' Series 5: *'Jezebel' *'Siren' *'Dahlia' *'Hollywood' *'Vincent Vaude' Series 6: *'Jinx' *'Dottie Rose' *'Hush' *'Revenant' *'Calico' *'Isaac' Series 7: *'Lust' (Mistress Demonika) *'Vanity' (Madame Dysmorphic) *'Wrath' (Bad Bette Jane) *'Envy' (Eve-A-Go-Go) *'Sloth' (Bed Time Sadie) *'Greed' (Miss McGreedy) *'Gluttony' (Vulgar the Obscene) Series 8: *'The Lost' *'Hollow' *'Grace of the Grave' *'Faith' *'Angus Littlrot' Series 9: *'Elisa Day' *'Toxic Molly' *'Dawn' *'Blue' *'Purdy' Series 10: *'Mildread' *'Demonique' *'Arachne' *'Tina Black' *'Wolfgang' Series 11: *'Maggot' *'Killbaby' *'Jubilee' *'Rain' *'Isaiah' Series 12: *'Chloe' *'Tessa' *'Frozen Charlotte' *'Cuddles' *'Ezekiel' Series 13: *'Evangeline' *'Iris' *'Morgana' *'Simone' *'Jacob' Series 14: *'Alison Crux' *'Jasper' *'Daisy Slae' *'Dee K' *'Gregory' Series 15: *'Death' *'Bathory' *'Gypsy' *'Flamingo' *'Judas' Series 16: *'[[Eleanor|Eleanor' (Ghost)]] *'[[Pumpkin|Pumpkin' (Jack-O Latern)]] *'[[Mishka|Mishka' (Werewolf)]] *'[[Squeak|Squeak' (Pig)]] *'[[Isabel|Isabel' (Eyeless/Masccared)]] * Series 17: *'The Hook' *'The Vanishing Hitchhiker' *'The Unwilling Donor' *'Spider Bite' *'Bloody Mary' Series 18: *'Calavera (Skeleton)' *'[[Ingrid|Ingrid' (Vampire)]] *'[[Gabriella|Gabriella' (Ghoul/Frankenstein)]] *'[[Jingles|Jingles' (Jester)]] *'[[Ember|Ember' (Witch)]] Series 19: *'Sabbatha Blood' *'Sanguis' *'Haemon' *'Agana' *'Orchid' *'Claret Winter (variant only)' Series 20: *'Catrina' *'El Luchador' *'Savannah' *'Santeria' *'Camilla' Series 21: *'Pixie' *'Tenebre' *'Absynth' *'Sunday' *'Desmodus' Series 22: *'Roxie' *'Peggy Goo' *'Goria' *'Ava' *'Menard' *'Patience Xero (variant only)' Series 23: *'Quack' *'Teddy' *'Jennocide' *'Agatha' *'Betsy' Series 24: *'Beelzebub' *'Agrat-Bat-Mahlaht' *'Andras' *'Xezbeth' *'Yuki Onna' Series 25: *'Luna ' *'Asa ' *'Cracked Jack ' *'Gretchen ' *'Sospirare' Series 26: *'Samhain ' *'Beltane ' *'Holle Katrina ' *'Lamenta ' *'Lammas' Series 27: *'Hopping Vampire' *'Banshee' *'Milu' *'Spring Heeled Jack' *'Mephistopheles' '''Series 28: *Tina Pink' *'Sweet 16 Sadie' *'Ruby' *'Onyx' *'Hayze' Series 29: * [[She Who Can Not Be Named|'She Who Can Not Be Named']] * [[She Who Walks the Night|'She Who Walks the Night']] * [[The Girl in Black|'The Girl in Black']] * [[The After|'The After']] * [[The Silent One|'The Silent One']] Series 30: * [[Lucy The Geek|'Lucy the Geek']] * [[FeeJee Mermaid|'Eeriel the Fiji Mermaid']] * [[Edgrr|'Edgrr']] * [[Lydia The Lobster Girl|'Lydia the Lobster Girl']] * [[The Madame|'The Madame']] * [[Wurm|'Wurm']] '(Variant only)' Series 31: * [[The Dark|'The Dark']] * [[Thump|'Thump']] * [[Bea Neath|'Bea Neath']] * [[Umbral|'Umbral']] * [[Kreek|'Kreek']] Series 32: * 'Ye Ole Wraith' * [[Salem|'Salem']] * [[Ernest Lee Rotten|'Ernest Lee Rotten']] * [[Butcher Boop|'Butcher Boop']] * 'Nicholas' Series 33: * 'Carotte Morts' *[[Ella Von Terra|'Ella Von Terra']] *[[Madame La Mort|'Madame La Mort']] *[[Larmés De Sang|'Larmés De Sang']] *[[Maitre Des Morts|'Maitre Des Morts']] Series 34: * [[Canary|'Canary']] * [[Ash Lee|'Ash Lee']] * [[Tommy Knocker|'Tommy Knocker']] * [[Coalette|'Coalette']] * [[Soot|'Soot''']] Living Dead Dolls (Exclusives, Sets, Etc.) *Abigail Crane and Mr. Graves *Captain Bonney *Celebrating Sadie *Celebrating Sin *Cookie *Died and Doom *Dr. Dedwin and Nurse Necro *Convention-exclusive Eggzorcist *10th Anniversary Eggzorcist *Hazel and Hattie *Hemlock and Honey *Jack and Jill *Jack the Ripper *Jeepers *Living Dead Dolls in Wonderland *LDD Presents: American Gothic *LDD Presents: American Gothic II *LDD Presents: Beetlejuice *LDD Presents: Edgar Allan Poe and Annabel Lee *LDD Presents: Edward Scissorhands *LDD Presents: Freddy Krueger *LDD Presents: House of 1000 Corpses *LDD Presents: House of 1000 Corpses Captain Spaulding *LDD Presents: Jason Voorhees *LDD Presents: Jason Voorhees (2009) *LDD Presents: Leatherface *LDD Presents: Michael Myers Halloween II (2009) *LDD Presents: Nosferatu and Victim *LDD Presents: Romeo and Juliet *LDD Presents Scary Tales: Beauty and the Beast *LDD Presents Scary Tales: Little Red Riding Hood *LDD Presents Scary Tales: Hansel and Gretel *LDD Presents Scary Tales: Snow White & the Evil Queen *LDD Presents Scary Tales: Little Miss Muffet and Little Bo Creep *Misery *Nohell *Penny *Psycho Billies *Resurrection Series I *Resurrection Series II *Resurrection Series III *Resurrection Series IV *Resurrection Series V *Resurrection Series VI *Resurrection Series VII *Resurrection Series VIII *Resurrection Series IX *Resurrection Series X *Resurrection Series XI *Rotten Sam and Sandy *Sinister Minister and Bad Habit *The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse *The Great Zombini and Viv *Toy Soldier *Tragedy *Twisted Love *Walpurgis Living Dead Dolls Fashion Victims Series 1: *Series 1 - Sadie *Series 1 - Kitty *Series 1 - Sheena *Series 1 - Lilith Series 2: *Series 2 - Sybil *Series 2 - Lulu *Series 2 - Hollywood *Series 2 - Inferno Living Dead Dolls Porcelain Dolls *Porcelain Posey *Porcelain Abigail Category:Dolls